The Curse of the Crimson Butterfly
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: What if Naru and Gene weren't twins but triplets? Their parents were killed in a terrible house fire when they were young...At least that's what the public think. Ayumi went missing during this time. Later on Naru meets a brown haired girl who reminds him so much of her. How are the two girls related?


**The Curse of the Crimson Butterfly –**

* * *

 **Nagisa – This is basically like a one of my old stories just set a few years in the past. I've taken down The PK Princess.**

 **Disclaimer - Nagisa Maeda doesn't own anything but what diverts from the original plot of the anime/manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 – Prologue -**

* * *

In the middle of a large living room were a family of five. There was a blue haired, green eyed woman and a black haired, blue eyes man sitting off to the side watching the last three with fond eyes. These two people were Yuki and Shin Shinozaki.

In other parts of the living room were three children all around the same age which would be around 4. There were two males and one female. All three had blue-black hair and blue eyes.

One of the male children was running around the room chatting at a high speed while the other male and the female were both quietly reading books with small smiles on their faces.

These children were Oliver, Eugene and Ayumi Shinozaki. They were triplets. They were considered miracles considering the Shinozaki family's tenancy to only produce female heirs.

Another surprise was the survival of Yuki's husband, Shin. It was known that once an heir was produced that the husbands usually die of unexplainable causes.

Overall they were a very happy and blessed family. What they didn't know is that was just about to change and no one would be able to stop it.

Yuki had gone off to make dinner a while ago and had now set it on the table. Once they had been fed and washed they were put to bed although Ayumi and Oliver liked to be more independent and usually did it themselves.

Just before Ayumi got into bed her mother pulled her outside and into her and Shin's room. Her father quickly used his PK to put up a barrier around the room so the boys wouldn't feel any emotions from their sister.

Ayumi looked confused and she looked up at her parents. Just before a question could leave her mouth her mother hugged her to her chest for a moment before pulling back and resting her forehead against her daughter's. She muttered something for a few minutes and held Ayumi still despite her frantic struggling.

Again, before she could question it a blinding pain shot through her head. A symbol that had appeared on her mother's forehead glowed before it disappeared and appeared on Ayumi collarbone. It was a crimson red butterfly with symbols circling it.

Images and information was forced into her head at a blinding pace and it hurt like hell! It felt like the pain would never end but it did ten minutes later.

In a sort of trance like state Ayumi exited her parent's room a few minutes later and sent herself to bed. Her parent's looked sorrowful behind her but it had to be done. It was for her own safety. They just wished that they could've done it when she was older. At least part of it.

It had been less than an hour after they had been put to bed that a loud bang startled the household awake. Ayumi bolted out of the bed in a second and was immediately by her brother's sides. She didn't seem to show any recollection of the earlier events for some reason.

The two boys had woken in similar fashions. They had always been really close. Even to the point of sharing a mental and empathetic bond. _'_ _There's something scary outside'_ Ayumi whispered through the link.

She didn't dare say anything aloud just in case the person that barged in heard them. Two hands slipped into her's. Oliver and Eugene both now gripped one of her hands each. She tightened her grip on their hands and they all stiffened as foot steps started booming down the hall.

A blue-green glow shone from under the door but all they could do was stare and shiver. This person's presence was so cold and empty.

The footsteps stopped right outside their door and Eugene did his best to bite back a whimper. They all held their breaths and waited for the person to barge in.

After a few moments the person continued down the hall. The blueish glow went with the person. It was quiet. Too quiet.

All of a sudden Ayumi was bombarded with a huge amount of emotions all different. Anger. Sadness. Protectiveness, Hate, Love. Confusion.

It was too much for her and her knees buckled under her. Oliver just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Eugene asked what was wrong but Ayumi didn't hear him. All she felt was a single emotion that had just popped up.

Acceptance

' _No!'_ She thought and she moved before she could think properly. Despite their age the triplets were extremely smart and knew things they probably shouldn't at their age but they couldn't help it.

Ayumi had a rough idea of what her parents wanted to do and she didn't like it.

They wanted to sacrifice themselves for them. She didn't want that! She just wanted them to be happy and have fun like they always have! She didn't want it to change!

Without a second thought she released her brother's hands and threw the door open before bolting towards her parents room. She heard her sibling's desperate shouts from behind her but she ignored it.

She was panting a bit when she reached her parents room but didn't hesitate to throw the door open. In the end she wished she hadn't.

When the door opened she saw her parents struggling to stand while standing in front of the pair was a man with pale blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin was pale and he was really boney. His hair reached his neck and it was spiky. He wore a simple grey suit and his face was completely emotionless.

He lifted his hand out and muttered in an unknown language. Before she could even utter a word her father suddenly looked pained before rune like symbols appeared on his limbs. A second later he let out a blood curdling scream and his bodies exploded into piles of limbs. Yuki looked distraught at the sight of her dead husband but knew she needed to get Ayumi out of here.

She was worried for the boys but they weren't this man's target so they were fine as long as they didn't interfere.

She ran right past the man and went to scoop her daughter up so she could run but she slipped. Before she could think anything else the man had muttered the same spell as before and Ayumi could only watch helplessly as her falling mother reached out before exploding into a mass of limbs like her deceased father.

Ayumi was stunned silent. One minute they were tucking them into bed and the next her father explode right in front of her. The same fate befell her mother a minute later.

Her blood splattered onto Ayumi and it immediately soaked through her pyjamas. She slowly reached a hand up and wiped some of the blood off of the face before brining her hand in front of her to see.

She stared at it for a moment before what she had just seen set in. She let out a small whimper as she stepped back. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks and she took another step. In a second her emotions overwhelmed her.

She took hurried steps backwards and her hands gripped her head and she bent forward. She let out an ear piercing scream of horror before she broke down in tears.

Oliver felt Ayumi's sudden twist in emotions first and grabbed Gene's hand. Without even explaining anything he changed their direction towards their parent's bedroom.

The pair twisted around the corner and spotted her just as she stumbled backwards out of the bedroom and screamed. Their eyes widened when they spotted the blood covering her and the area near the door.

Gene broke out of his shock and ran forward. He stopped near his sister and looked into the bedroom. Crimson blood painted the light purple walls and their limbs were scattered. He was struck still just as Oliver was moments later.

None of them seemed to remember the cause of this at the moment in time. The blonde haired man who had just been staring at his handy work turned to them and slowly began to advance on them.

Oliver snapped out of his horror induced shock when he heard the click of the man's shoes approaching them and acted quickly. He knew Ayumi was still freaking out but they needed to leave.

He grabbed his sibling's hands and ran as quickly as he could away from the man. If he wasn't so panicked then he would've seen the smoke slowly creeping around the corner at the end of the hallway.

Gene seemed to come to his senses and helped with pulling their sister along. "Come on we have to get out of here!" He shouted desperately. They reached the end of the long hallway and ran around the corner only to be blocked off...

By flames.

The three backed up slowly before they turned to go down another hallway. Ayumi couldn't stop the tears as her mind focused on the image of her parent's deaths.

Before she could think more on it something grabbed her ankle. She couldn't even get out a peep before she was yanked backwards out of her brother's grips. "Nii-san!" she screamed as her hand reached out to the pair.

"Aya!" they shouted. She hit the floor but couldn't even catch her breath before she was dragged backwards by something.

She looked over her shoulder at the thing that had ahold of her ankle and screamed. The thing holding her looked like some sort of decomposed corpse. "Someone! Save me!" she screamed desperately as she clawed at the wooden floors until her nails were bloody.

Oliver lunged for her outstretched hand. The tips of their fingers touched before the corpse gave another yank and she slid backwards towards the hallway engulfed in flames.

Ayumi saw a tall shadow of a figure appear behind her dear brothers and immediately thought the worst. She reached out desperately. "NOOO!" She screamed.

The last thing she saw was the dark figure scooping up the boys before there was a bright flash of light and she fell into the blissful abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Nagisa – And that's a wrap! I've decided to write this story as a mix between my new idea and The PK Princess so Dotn be surprised if you find some similarities if you had read it before I took it down.**

 **Hope to see you again kittens! xxx**


End file.
